


Things To Do With Your Mouth When You're an Alien

by psychi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Oral Fixation, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychi/pseuds/psychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oral fixation and alien biology meet when Clark starts to exhibit strange symptoms.  Written in 2005 for the livejournal sschallenge.  Porn with the barest veneer of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Do With Your Mouth When You're an Alien

Clark was licking something with his eyes closed. Something warm, soft, yet firm, tasting of salt and smelling different than anything else he'd ever experienced when he nuzzled it with his nose. Up and down he traced patterns with his tongue.

"Clark!" Martha yelled from down the stairs. His mother's voice jolted him from the noiseless cocoon Clark's dream held him in and he fell abruptly to earth, or rather six feet to the bed, bouncing a little and grateful for the reinforcements his father had installed when they'd moved it into the barn loft.

"Clark!"

He groaned and rolled over. "Yeah, I'm up," he mumbled loudly in the direction of the steps leading to the loft. He'd slept right through the incessant beeping of his alarm for the third morning in a row. Apparently his mom got the message, because she stopped calling his name and he heard the barn door bang shut.

Clark pulled himself up, put on his clothes in a sleep-drunk daze, and stumbled his way down the stairs and across the driveway. He opened the kitchen door without really opening his eyes and smacked right into his annoying new usurper. He had to suppress a smirk when he opened his eyes enough to see Lois painfully rubbing her hip from where she'd fallen against the hard kitchen floor.

"Think you might try opening your eyes and watching where you're going?" Lois asked in her usual sarcastic voice.

Clark chuckled and stepped around her sprawled form towards the breakfast keeping warm on the stove. He grabbed a plateful of food and settled down at the counter to enjoy his breakfast, purposely ignoring Lois who had since rebounded and now seemed determined to make her presence as irritating as possible by babbling incessantly.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" Clark automatically responded in the way all men automatically respond to women who ask that question mid-conversation.

"I don't have time for this!" She snapped. "I've got to get to work."

Clark screwed up his face in confusion. "You work?"

Lois huffed and left the house, slamming the door on her way out. He shook his head in wonder and a gruff chuckle from behind him made Clark turn his head.

"Women," Jonathan remarked, like the word explained it all.

Clark grunted in reply.

"You feeling OK, son?" his father asked with concern. "You've been sleeping an awful lot these last couple of days and you barely seem awake even during the day."

Clark shrugged. Truthfully, he hadn't had the energy to think much about his recent lethargy. He supposed that pretty much said it all.

"Do you think it's a new power?" Jonathan continued undaunted despite the lack of response on his son's side of the conversation. "I remember when I was a teenager, I used to get really tired right before growth spurts. You could be doing the same thing."

Clark glanced down at his already freakishly tall frame. "I hope not," he replied out of the corner of a half-full mouth.

"You hope not what?" Martha asked, coming into the room.

"He might be getting a new power," Jonathan answered for him. "He's not feeling quite up to snuff."

Martha looked worried and felt his forehead like that would tell her anything worth knowing. "You feel alright to me. Do you want to stay home today?"

Clark thought briefly about the mind-numbing boredom staying at home would mean and shook his head "no".

"Clark?" Jonathan said in a strangely strangled voice. "What are you doing to that sausage?"

"Hmm?"

"You've well…you've been eating that sausage since I came down the stairs and haven't so much as taken a bite," his father pointed out and then cleared his throat and looked away.

Clark pulled the fully intact piece of meat from his mouth and looked at it confusedly. "Huh? You're right."

His parents were looking back at him with a mixture of worry, bemusement and something else he couldn't quite decipher. "I've…I've got to go," Clark mumbled, pulling his jacket on and grabbing his book bag. He suddenly felt quite embarrassed and hot in the face. A quick run to school cooled him off.

***

Clark found himself sucking on things all day long. The worse thing was that no matter how he tried to police himself, he didn't noticed that he was mouthing whatever oblong object that had found it's way into his mouth until he had the misfortune of somebody pointing it out and an audience staring at him.

He'd caught the attention of no less than three teachers. Being caught sucking on the ends of pencils wasn't so bad, but when Mr. Campbell had interrupted his lecture on exothermic reactions to ask Clark if the upturned test tube tasted good, he nearly died from embarrassment.

Chloe hadn't said anything, but snickered and looked at him funny when on the drive to the Talon after school, he'd caught himself sucking gently on the end of the hairbrush she kept in the cubby in between seats.

Clark removed it from his mouth and found a tissue to wipe it clean of his saliva. "Sorry."

She just continued to look at him funny, her face contorting and going red in an obvious effort to keep from cracking up completely. She parked the car and jumped out of it so fast, Clark had to hurry to catch up. By the time he made his way across the street, Chloe had already darted into the coffee shop.

Clark shuffled in to the god awful pink monstrosity of a coffeehouse to see Chloe talking to Lois at the counter in conspiratorial, hushed voices. When he approached the two girls, they both looked at him sharply and Chloe collapsed into giggles.

Lois managed a "Hey Clark" in between distinctly unladylike snorts.

He toed the floor. "Lois. So, you're working here?"

"Uh huh," she said in a voice that made him feel like a complete dope. "Chloe here tells me that the sausage incident has had some follow ups today."

He wanted to shrink into a puddle on the floor. "Umm…you heard about that?"

"It's alright farm boy. Don't worry about it." Lois reached back behind the counter, into one of the freezers, and took something out. "Here, just take this and try not to look too obscene."

Clark took the coffee flavored popsicle she thrust his way more as a reflex.

"So how are things working out today, Ms. Lane?" Lex asked smoothly as he sidled up next to the group.

"Oh, it's been fine," she answered with a small smile playing around her lips.

"No problems or questions?" he asked her, looking at Clark sideways. It was a look he'd come to recognize over the last seven hours. Clark silently took stock of himself to see what he was sucking on now and pulled the popsicle out of his mouth. Chloe took it from him, removed the paper wrapper and returned it.

Clark gave up resisting and put it back into his mouth. It tasted better this way.

"Nope, no problems," she replied as all three of them looked at Clark intently.

"Have the machines all been working properly?"

"Yep. It took me a few orders to get the hang of it, but everything's working fine."

"That's good," Lex responded, still staring at Clark.

"What?" he asked around the popsicle.

"Nice tongue," Chloe said, looking dazed and then shaking herself out of her stupor. Clark's other two friends also had to snap themselves out of their trances following her comment.

"Well, if that's all," Lex cleared his throat, "I have to go now."

Lois and Chloe both said their goodbyes, Clark gave a small wave with his free hand and Lex lost his carefully controlled public persona by bolting from the premises.

***

Clark had gone through four popsicles by the time Chloe had finished going over her newest theory regarding Lana's newly discovered witchy connections.

"Alright I'm ready to go," Lois announced, appearing at the side of their table and clutching her purse.

"Already?" Clark asked.

She looked at him with barely veiled annoyance, "Some of us have been here all day. Don't worry, I grabbed something for you to suck on the way home." He felt himself go red, hurried to gather his stuff up and followed the two girls out the door. It wasn't just his new found need to have something in his mouth. Clark had felt funny all day long.

Chloe looked at him apologetically when Lois forced him to squeeze himself into the back of Chloe's car so she could ride up front.

"So what's with the oral fixation, Clark?" Lois asked when they pulled out onto main road.

The popsicle plopped out of his mouth with a distinctly wet noise. "I don't know."

"Well Lex Luthor sure didn't mind," Lois said snidely. "You ever want to practice your skills with something a bit bigger, I'm sure he'd oblige you."

"Lois!" Chloe snapped at her cousin as Clark felt his face heat up again. He struggled to keep his mind from visually picturing what she'd suggested.

"I'm just saying."

"Lex's straight and so am I," Clark gruffly pointed out.

Chloe looked at him with pitying eyes out of the rear-view mirror. Lois snorted. "Whatever you say Clark. Why don't you just go back to fellating your popsicle."

He didn't dignify that with a response.

***

Clark dreamt again. The object in his mouth throbbed rhythmically as he slid it into and out of his mouth. It tasted better than the popsicle had. Hands pulled at his hair as the sound suddenly came on, like somebody had unmuted the volume. Breathy moans came from somewhere above him. Someone screamed as he slid the object past the back of his throat and swallowed greedily.

"Clark!"

He opened his eyes and promptly fell back to bed. "Mom?"

Steps sounded nearer to him. "Clark are you feeling alright?" his mom asked coming into the loft.

"Mom!" he shouted and hurried to cover himself with his blanket, feeling distinctly vulnerable despite being fully clothed. "What are you doing up here?"

"You overslept again," Martha answered, "and were you floating again too?"

Clark pulled the blanket up to his neck and nodded. She felt his forehead and shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't go into school today. You father could be right about a new power…or something." He nodded his agreement, two of his fingers finding their way into his mouth for him to suck on.

"I'm going to go tell your father you're staying home, why don't you go back to sleep," she suggested before retreating back down the stairs.

Clark closed his eyes and started to doze before being rudely interrupted by someone loudly stomping up the stairs. "Clark, you up here?" Lois asked while barging in. "I heard you were sick."

He slid his fingers out of his mouth. "So you came to gloat?"

"Tsk, tsk," Lois mocked, "is that anyway to talk someone bearing pretzel sticks?"

She waved one in front of his face and he greedily grabbed it, sucking on it enthusiastically. "St nt ig enuf" he mumbled from around it.

"Huh?" she asked.

Clark took it momentarily from his mouth. "It's not big enough."

Lois smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to call Lex?"

Flashes of throaty moans echoed through his mind. He shook his head to clear it.

"Man, this town is weird. You're really not yourself, are you?" she asked, actually sounding concerned. Like his mom, she felt the need to feel his forehead. "You feel a little warm."

Clark ignored her and hunched down in his covers, tongue twirling around and around the pretzel. He heard distinct noises signifying that one or both of his parents were currently on their way up to see him too.

"Lois," his mom sounded surprised. "I thought you left for work."

"I'm going," she assured her. "I wanted to check on Clark first. You know, maybe he should go to the doctor."

"Ah…well…we'll take him if he needs to go," his father stumbled around the suggestion.

"OK, I'll just go then," Lois replied awkwardly as she made her way around his parents and down the stairs.

"Clark, son," Jonathan said as he sat on the end of the bed. "How do you feel?"

Clark continued to mouth the pretzel and shrugged.

"Clark?" his mother asked. He took the pretzel out.

"I don't know how to describe it."

"Well try," Jonathan directed him.

"I'm just…" he began. "I'm all hot and cold at the same time and my skin feels too sensitive. I'm tired and restless. My mouth feels empty."

"Your mouth feels empty?" his mom asked him.

Clark nodded and put the pretzel back in.

"Clark, is that why you've started sucking on things?"

He nodded again.

His father sighed heavily and went to pat Clark's foot through the covers. Clark automatically jumped back until he was bunched up against the wall and out of reach.

His parents both looked alarmed by his reaction. Jonathan stood back up from the bed. "Maybe this isn't a power," he said, "maybe it's something else to do with your…um…heritage."

"Or you could really be sick," his mother suggested. "I just don't know what to do."

His father stiffened. "I hate to suggest it, but we could always go to the cave and ask Jor-El."

Clark thought of the coldness of the cave, about months of curling up naked inside the walls, and shook his head emphatically "no". Everything seemed so heightened for him, every emotion and instinct overwhelming.

"Well then, you get some rest and we'll see how you're doing in a couple of hours," Jonathan suggested, pulling his wife with him as he back towards the stairs.

Clark nodded and closed his eyes as Martha promised to check on him later.

***

Clark had it in his mouth again, warm, throbbing and salty. He couldn't get it far enough in his mouth and down inside him. The moans and soft noises were back too. Gasps joined them and someone screamed his name.

"Clark."

Clark opened his eyes, still hovering a few feet from the ceiling and feeling like his mind didn't quite wake up as quickly as his body. His parents stood underneath him, their voices fading in and out.

"…you…down…there…" his father said.

"We…what's…with you," his mother added.

Clark focused on them and the bed, knowing he had to get back down for some reason. Gradually he managed to lower himself down towards the bed. His parent stood carefully out of the way until he managed to return to ground level.

"Clark?" Martha asked, her voice coming back into sharp focus.

"Yeah?" his throat felt raspy.

"Your father went to the cave," she explained. "We know what's going on."

Clark blinked and looked towards his dad. Jonathan half smile awkwardly, like he didn't want to have to say something. "You've officially hit puberty…or at least the final part of it. These feelings are…um…a mating thing."

Clark wrapped himself with the blankets again and cleared his throat. "So…what do I do?"

His parents both blushed. "Well you…" Jonathan started, but didn't finish.

"Clark," his mother started, looking uncomfortable, "your going to have to…you know," she waved a hand vaguely, "…with someone."

"Huh?" He managed, not wanting to comprehend that whatever freaky alien thing he was going through now had resulted in his parents telling him to sleep with someone.

"Sex," she bit out and his father twitched, "with someone you're naturally attracted to. Otherwise, you'll just get sicker and it'll take a few months to get over it."

Clark couldn't reply.

"Anyone specific…you, um, want us to call?" his father asked.

Clark shook his head.

"I know you probably don't want us to get Lana or Chloe, but what about Lois?" his mom suggested with a painfully forced smile that she probably meant to be comforting. His stomach revolted at the idea, but before he could say anything, she took off down the stairs to follow up on her idea and call their house-guest home from work.

"Dad, no!" Clark managed.

Jonathan shrugged helplessly before following his wife out of the barn.

***

Clark managed not to fall asleep again. Instead he huddled in bed fretting about the nightmare to come while sucking on another two pretzel sticks. Lois soon presented herself by clomping up the stairs as loudly as possible. Someone else followed behind her with carefully measured footfalls.

"OK Clark, what's going on?" Lois demanded with both arms crossed, Lex behind her.

Lex looked really worried. "Lois said Martha called her home because you were sick, so I drove her," he explained. "I can call a doctor if you need me to."

Clark shook his head "no".

Both Lois and Lex looked hopelessly confused. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" she asked, obviously trying not to get too close to him. Clark must have looked contagious.

Lex stepped around her standoffish pose and approached Clark, sitting down on the bed next to him. Clark felt his body become more feverish and started to shake slightly as their voices began fading on him. He could smell Lex through his cologne and suddenly the pretzels didn't feel right in his mouth. He took them out and put them on the table next to his bed.

"…do…chicken…mom…feel better," Lois said something.

"I…think…some…go over…well…" Lex replied, looking up at her.

Clark buried his head in his folded arms, resting on his knees.

"Clark?" Lex called his name, a cool hand sliding back over his head and down over his neck and back. He whimpered. The simple touch felt electric and wonderfully calming and he suddenly knew what to do.

"You…go…parents?" Lois asked him.

He lifted his head up to see her still talking. "Lois?"

"Yeah," her lips mouthed the words.

"Tell my parents that Lex will take care of it."

She mimed a few more words, then thankfully took off out of the loft and barn.

"Clark?" Lex looked confused and a little closed off. "What do you want me to take care off?"

He wetted his lips. "I'm not human."

"What?" Lex wrinkled his forehead in uncertainty.

"I'm not human," Clark repeated. "And I'm not sick. Not exactly."

Lex didn't respond. He stared back at him with his mouth opened slightly.

Clark couldn't help himself. He leaned foreword desperately and pressed his lips to Lex's. When there was no response, he pulled back and felt his eyes tear up.

"What?" Lex sputtered in bewilderment.

"Please," Clark whimpered, frantically rubbing his hands over the arms he had crossed protectively over his chest. "I need…"

"You're not human?" Lex's voice rose and he stood up from the bed. "Explain this to me Clark!"

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed, feeling wet drops spill down his cheeks as his emotions spilled over. He closed his eyes. "God, please…" Clark's body shook and he felt arms wrap around him, soothing the tremors.

After a few moments, when he calmed down more, Lex started speaking again. His voice sounded rough to Clark's ears. "What is this? I need to understand what's going on."

Clark snuggled further into Lex's arms, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck. "I told you. I'm not human."

"What are you?"

"Alien," he whispered.

Clark heard a sharp intake of breath and Lex's arms momentarily tightened. "Why are you telling me this? What's going on?" he asked.

"I need you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"No," Clark protested, "I need you." He moved his face slightly so he could kiss along Lex's neck, tongue darting out to taste him. He could feel Lex's pulse speed up even as the other man stiffened even further. "Please," he raised his head so that he could look into Lex' eyes and try to see how the other man was responding.

Lex's eyes looked a little crazed as they searched his for something. "Tell me."

Clark licked his lips and took a deep breath before responding. "It's a mating thing."

"Mating?" Lex relaxed slightly and smiled enigmatically. "Like pon farr?" he asked, laughing wildly. "Are you a Vulcan?"

Clark frowned. "I'm serious. It's not funny," he pouted. "I don't feel right."

"I'm having a little trouble absorbing this." Lex took a moment and schooled his features. "Alright. Let me get this straight, you're an alien and you want to mate with me."

Clark nodded.

Lex started laughing again, sounding almost hysterical.

"Lex?" Clark's anxieties surfaced when his friend didn't respond. "Stop laughing!"

The other man pressed his lips together and they quivered with the strain it took him to try to sober up. Clark felt his anxiety turn into anger and an irrational need to make Lex take him seriously.

Clark forcefully quieted him by claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. He kissed him, biting and sucking on Lex's lower lip until it reddened nicely, not minding whether or not Lex was responding. Clark's hands came up around Lex and he pushed him back onto the bed, climbing between his legs to lay on top. Clark moaned raggedly when their bodies aligned and a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through him.

Lex jerked his head to the side and Clark continued to nibble and kiss across his jaw. "Clark, wait," he gasped.

Clark groaned and nipped once at the lobe of Lex's ear before stilling above him.

Lex turned to look up at Clark. "You don't want this."

Clark pressed down to show exactly how much he did want it and felt Lex equally hard beneath him. Lex arched involuntarily and gasped, hands tightening on Clark's upper arms.

"It's biological," Lex protested, eyes dark with desire. "I can get someone else for you."

"No," Clark growled.

"You don't have to regret doing this with me."

Clark shook his head and kissed Lex to stop further protests. The other man stopped struggling and kissed back this time, mouth opening and tongue darting out. Clark sucked it into his mouth with a groan. He pawed at Lex's shirt, needing to feel skin beneath his touch. Buttons popped off and scattered as he tore at the fabric, shredding it in his hands.

Clark ripped his mouth away from the other man's to taste his way down Lex's torso. "I need," he breathed harshly.

"What? What do you need?" Lex gasped as he writhed underneath Clark's mouth and hands.

In response, Clark unbutton and unzipped the wool pants Lex wore as his tongue flicked over one small, pink nipple. Clark kissed and licked his way down his pale stomach, lowering Lex's pants and silk boxers along the way. He opened his eyes when he reached Lex's hard cock, straining upwards out of a dusting of pale red curls. His mouth watered in anticipation.

Clark nuzzled the hard dick in front of him and licked firmly from root to tip. Lex's hands flexed on his shoulders and Clark could feel small tremors running through the body beneath him. He twirled his tongue around the head and flicked it along the top to tease at the slit. Then Clark opened his mouth and sucked the tip of Lex's cock inside.

Lex let out a cross between a groan and a hiss. "Clark," he gasped, "teeth." He carefully covered his teeth and sucked Lex in further, reveling in the weight of him in his mouth.

Clark moaned loudly and Lex bucked in his mouth, bumping the back of his throat. He pulled off, until only the tip of it remained on his lips and licked at the head until Lex made a needy sound in the back of his throat. Clark took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed Lex whole, relaxing his throat until Lex slid in and then swallowed convulsively around him.

Strangled gasps and soft moans were interspersed with Lex softly chanting Clark's name. When Clark pulled back this time, he took a glance up at the other man's face to see his eyes firmly shut and his mouth opened in pleasure. Something inside him needed Lex to look at him – to be the focus of the incredibly intense attention he used to receive over even innocent and friendly games of pool. The cock slid out of his mouth with a pop and Lex sobbed softly.

"Look at me," Clark demanded.

Lex's eyes flickered open and he looked into Clark's.

"I want you to watch," Clark said before taking him into his mouth once again.

Lex moaned louder and this time his hips pulsed as he moved himself in and out of Clark's mouth. After a few soft strokes, he started to fuck Clark's mouth harder when it became apparent that it was exactly what Clark wanted. Clark hummed in pleasure and Lex moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck Clark!"

His cock pulsed in between shouts and Lex's eyes closed again as he threw back his head and came in thick spurts in Clark's mouth.

Clark swallowed the salty liquid, a few drops leaking out of the corners of his mouth. He licked the softening member until Lex pushed him away.

Clark raised himself up along Lex's body and settled to the side of Lex, still throbbing inside his pants. His carefully cultivated self control came in handy as he was able to watch Lex relax and come down off his post-orgasm high without immediately jumping him. Lex's eyes flickered open and he looked at Clark with a daze expression. "You're still dressed."

Clark snickered as he looked down over his body and over Lex's thoroughly disheveled form.

Lex kicked his pants the rest of the way off as some of his energy seemed to come back. He turned his attention towards Clark and pushed at his t-shirt. "Off," he ordered.

Clark sat up, giving Lex better access. He laid back and lifted his hips when Lex needed push his sweats down his legs and off his body. He gasped when his hard cock sprang free and Lex stared at it hungrily.

Lex spread Clark's legs wider and licked and sucked at the crease that ran from his hips to his groin. "I want to suck you off."

He looked up at Clark for confirmation and he groaned his approval, "Oh yeah."

At the first touch of Lex's tongue, Clark's dick jumped as it sent sparks spreading out along his legs and up into his stomach. He made sure to keep his hands to the side as his fingers flexed with every wet suck and deft stroke of a tongue.

Clark heard himself moaning, gasping and making all kinds of dirty noises as he slid in and out of Lex's mouth. His knees raised up and his toes curled when Lex swallowed him fully and he looked down to see Lex's lips wrapped around his cock. Clark caught Lex's attention and the other man pulled off briefly to press an intimate kiss onto the tip.

Clark could see that Lex was already recovered and hard again. "Wait," he managed to say.

Lex pulled off and sat back when Clark sat up. He had a confused expression on his face until Clark laid back down, turned the other way so that when Lex resumed his ministrations he could suck him off at the same time.

The cock felt comforting as Clark once again slid his lips over it and Lex stroked into him a few times before taking Clark's dick back into his mouth. The excitement running through Clark doubled as he and Lex formed a circuit of sensation. Muffled moans filled the room and the vibrations coming from Lex's mouth gasp and scream out desperately as he came.

Lex pulled off of him and he placed open mouth kisses along Clark's inner thighs between hearty moans. He came with desperate cries moving raggedly in and out of Clark's mouth from above.

Lex pulled away and collapsed to the side of Clark, still breathing hard. Clark had choked a little at the awkward position and much of Lex's come dribbled out of his mouth. He wiped at the liquid around his mouth and licked it off his hand.

Lex groaned. "You're going to kill me here."

Clark laughed happily. "Now why would I do that when you so heroically saved me?"

"By having sex with you?" Lex asked. "It wasn't really much of a sacrifice on my part."

Clark turned himself around and snuggled up next to him. "I appreciated it." He kissed a bare shoulder.

"So are you feeling better?" Lex asked him, one hand threading casually through his hair.

Clark nodded, "for now, but I think we're going to need some more sex."

"Some?"

"Lots," he corrected and grabbed the covers, pulling them over their entwined bodies, "but not right now."

Clark closed his eyes and drifted peacefully with Lex by his side.


End file.
